Entre Dos Mundos
by Usbac
Summary: La vida de un universitario solitario que cambia drasticamente por la llegada de un personaje a su vida, Lyra... Desde ahi ella le acompañara y le enseñara una vision diferente de las cosas y el se dedicara a cuidar y proteger de ella en un mundo completamente diferente.


**Entre**** dos****mundos**

**Escrito por: **Alejandro castillo** (**Usbac)

Mi vida, como todo tuvo un cambio drástico en ella, todo paso muy rápido, apenas cumplí los 18 años ya estaba preparándome para vivir una vida completamente solo.

Recientemente me gradué, con ello, ya mi madre me estaba buscando una casa en la que pudiera vivir solo, ese era mi sueño desde hace varios años atrás, ser independiente, pero hubo un cambio de planes a último momento, mis dos mejores amigos no tuvieron tanta suerte en encontrar una residencia decente, así que terminarían viviendo conmigo, la casa a la que me mude con mis amigos era de mi tío hace 5 años atrás, me encantaba porque me traía recuerdos de las reuniones familiares y eso me daba una gran nostalgia.

Pensaba que me llevaría bien, mis amigos y yo tenemos exactamente los mismos gustos y siempre estábamos el uno para el otro, la casa tenía tres habitaciones así que cada uno tomaría su espacio y no habría ningún problema. Pero algo paso, los padres de mis dos amigos encontraron una mejor universidad, en otro país, era Estados Unidos, así que ahora quedaría yo solo en esa gran casa.

Al oírlo estaba acabado, ya pensábamos que iríamos los tres a la misma universidad y no tendríamos problemas para conocer a otras personas, pero ahora que quedaba yo solo, tendría que encargarme de todo el resto.

Desde ahí no volví a hablar más con mis amigos, no era el mismo de antes, definitivamente la universidad y el estar solo no era lo que planeaba, iba a tomar mis clases pero tenía tanta pena para relacionarme con otros, principalmente porque eran caras muy nuevas y me costaba acostumbrarme a otro ambiente, y al llegar a mi casa no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, ahora deseaba tener a una madre que me dijera que recogiera mi baño, que ordenara mis cosas o que me preparara la comida. Cuando me sentía solo, recordaba cuando mis primos y tíos caminaban por ahí, cuando jugaba Bingo o PlayStation en la sala pero esa felicidad nunca duraba mucho hasta que regresaba a la realidad.

Era una rutina, levantarse, mirar como la luz de la mañana atravesaba las ventanas, irme a la universidad, regresar en la tarde y dormir. Recuerdo aquellos tiempos en los que era bronie, la serie de My Little Pony siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, fue una lástima que la cancelaran hace unos meses dejándola en la temporada 6 pero los fan-fics seguían, y las comunidades se mantenían vivas, bien por ellos que les eran fiel a la serie, pero ya para mí eso fue el pasado.

Un Viernes, llegue de la universidad, entre a mi casa y dije: "Ya llegue" para mantener la cordura como hacia el naufrago en la película, me fui a bañar, de ahí a mi habitación donde estaría un rato en la computadora.

Me metía en el internet donde hacia estupideces en las comunidades o descargaba capítulos viejos de MLP para intentar reanimarme pero no funcionaba, no sé porque, poco a poco me estaba quedando dormido aunque no importaba porque mañana era Sábado y estaba libre, pero algo interrumpió mi calma, un gran estruendo se sintió en todos lados y una luz celeste atravesó la ventana de mi habitación, me levante de golpe, no sabía que pasaba pero iría a investigar, porque desde pequeño me sentía como el protagonista de una serie que siempre le pasaban las cosas más interesantes, corrí y baje las escaleras al primer piso, abrí la puerta y una nube de humo también color celeste estaba enfrente, en la calle, era un conjunto residencial muy unido y me extraño que nadie más se haya dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Todo seguía normal exceptuando esa espesa nube que estaba ahí, no sabía que era, me acerque lentamente y logre divisar una figura, parecía un animal porque estaba en cuatro patas, pero no entendía que era, tenía una forma muy extraña como si no fuera de este mundo, mientras el humo se disipaba logre ver que era, era un pony de MLP, pero no tenia lógica, o era una broma de cámara oculta o producto de mi imaginación podrida por la soledad, pero se veía bastante real, este pony camino hacia mi lentamente alejándose del humo y al poder verlo supe quien era, no me recordaba el nombre porque hacía mucho que no veía un capitulo completo sin aburrirme nuevamente, su nombre, su color azul celeste, era, Lyra, era Lyra Hearstring.

Tenía una apariencia algo moribunda, se veía mareada y cayó al piso desmayada después de dar unos pasos más. Ahora estaba nervioso, mi corazón acelerado ¿cómo diablos un personaje de animación se mueve al mundo real?, toda la lógica era imposible, miraba a los lados esperando que nadie viera lo ocurrido, ahora me metí en un buen lio, no sabía qué hacer, estaba ligeramente delirando y también nervioso.

Me acerque a Lyra y la agarre para llevarla a la casa, no pensaba dejarla tirada en medio de la calle, tuve que arrastrarla porque pesaba lo mismo que una persona adulta, la lleve hasta el sofá de la sala, la acosté ahí y me puse a dar vueltas por la casa haciéndome preguntas estúpidas como ¿a quién llamar? Y me respondía a mi mismo con un: ¡Idiota estas solo por culpa de tu maldita pena!

De todas formas no tenía una gran autoestima con ese momento. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y me puse a tomar un refresco, mientras temblaba ligeramente, me puse las manos en la cara y dije: ¿En qué me metí? No tenía a nadie con quien desahogarme, ni siquiera quería acercarme a Lyra, principalmente porque daba miedo, muchos no entenderán como puede dar miedo un pony. Pero es fácil, intenta poner un personaje 2d en un mundo real y dale tres dimensiones, ahí se que da miedo, ver como las líneas de contrastes, sus trazos y lo grandes ojos y colores se imponían en este mundo me daban escalofríos.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasó oí una voz que decía: ¡Tu! En ese momento tenía las manos en la cara y los ojos cerrados, ni quería abrirlos, pero lo hice a fuerza de voluntad y ahí estaba, Lyra parada en frente mío, mirándome fijamente, pegue un pequeño brinco al abrir mis ojos y verla, parecía un sueño, o una pesadilla, después ella dijo nuevamente: ¡Tu!

-Escucha… ¿Qué… es lo que… quieres?

+Tú eres…

-Escúchame yo no sé nada! Perdóname si hice algo malo pero por favor déjame en paz!

(Ahí ella se impacto un poco por mi tono de voz)

+Tú eres el que me trajo aquí.

-Mira, no sé de dónde vienes, solo sé que te desmayaste y te traje aquí para que nada malo te pasara, de verdad perdón si te moleste en algo.

+Gracias.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

+Gracias por lo de traerme aquí adentro.

-Si claro no es nada.

+Y ¿que eres? Porque no tienes alas para ser un pegaso, ni cuerno para ser unicornio, pero tampoco pareces un pony terrestre.

En ese momento me entere que no sabía nada de este mundo, seguro tampoco sabía dónde estaba, tenía que cuidar muy bien de la situación porque algo así no vuelve a pasar, más bien me preguntaba cómo me llego a pasar esto a mí, oh claro, por "creerme el protagonista" entonces, me levante de la silla y dije: ¡Soy un humano!

+Oh claro, bien, ahora solo quiero regresar a Ponyville.

Parecía que no entendió el termino humano, pero no le importo, si no, se hubiera profundizado mas en el tema con preguntas, entonces le dije en un tono frio: Veras, no creo que puedas.

+¿No puedo por qué?

-Mira a tu alrededor.

Lyra volteo la cabeza y miro detenidamente los objetos, las cosas y los detalles, ahí se enteraría que no eran coloridos o con trazos como en una animación y vería que este era otro mundo, pero el que estuviera tan concentrada en mí para no darse cuenta de la gran diferencia de ambiente me impresionaba. Ahí pregunta: ¿Dónde estoy?

-Creo que en otro mundo Lyra.

+¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

Eso fue una gran estupidez de mi parte, ¿ahora qué le diría? ¿Que salió de una serie de niñas de 6 años? No era alguien bueno para tratar casos con estrés, nunca lo fui, pero en este momento era donde más necesitaba cuidar la situación y a los pocos minutos ya lo había arruinado. Entonces le explique, que ella me dijo su nombre antes de desmayarse pero que ella no lo recuerda, sería una buena mentira sin efectos segundarios.

+Pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Alejandro, pero prefiero el término de Alex.

+Muy bien, como digas Alex.

Luego de ver donde estaba y dar una vuelta por mi casa, entendió que posiblemente no tendría retorno a su mundo y tendría que quedarse ahí, pero no sabía qué hacer por mi parte, quería compañía pero no de este tipo a pesar de ser un bronie veterano, ¿la trataría como a una mascota o una compañera? Creo que sería mejor como compañera porque sonaba extraño dejarle la comida en el piso y tratarla como un animal domestico. Entonces, luego de unas pequeñas conversaciones de mi historia pasada logre preguntarle una cosa que muchos fanáticos tuvieron en duda.

-Y Lyra una pregunta… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

+Yo, tengo 19 años… ¿por?

-No, solo por curiosidad.

Parecía que muchos fans tenían razón de las edades entre 18 y 22 años pero esto solo se aplico a las 6 protagonistas y nunca a un pony de fondo, otra cosa es que estaba tratando con alguien mayor que yo aunque sea por un año y en realidad parecía lo contrario. Quitando las conversaciones a un lado, Lyra empezó a bostezar y dijo que tenía sueño, le dije que podría dormir en una habitación propia pero solo con una sabana en el piso ella dijo que no sería problema y que no quería ser una carga. Parecía que tenía una actitud algo modesta, entonces me encargue de recoger unas sabanas que dejaron mis "viejos" amigos antes de irse y ponerlos en una habitación vacía, ahí ella me dio las gracias y le dije que cualquier problema me llamara que estaría en la habitación de al lado.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y vi el reloj que daba las 3 AM, al ver la hora inmediatamente me entro un cansancio y me tire a la cama donde quede dormido en el acto. Tuve varios sueños bizarros, en los que Lyra regresaba a su mundo, otro donde mis amigos regresaban y se enteraban de ella y no volvían mas, fue una noche… Extraña. Realmente no espere el dormirme, espere el despertarme porque todo parecía un sueño, recordaba lo que paso ese día y lo pensaba como si hubiera sido un sueño y no algo que de verdad paso. Me levante a la 1 de la tarde despeinado y con ojeras, me arregle en el baño, luego me dirigí a la cocina donde puse para preparar algo de café aun con algo de sueño a pesar de levantarme tan tarde, ahí oigo unos pasos por las escaleras, sale Lyra diciendo: ¡Buenos días! Me impresione porque me había olvidado de su existencia, posiblemente por todos los sueños extraños que tuve y respondí con un: ¡Buenos días! Y ella dijo: Disculpa si no es mucha molestia pero… ¿Qué hay de comer?

Me pongo a pensar: ¿Qué come un pony que esté a mi disposición? ¿Que había en la cocina que pueda darle?, mi silencio hizo que Lyra me preguntara: ¿Estás bien? Me mantuve en silencio por otro rato corto y dije que si, y le pregunte ¿Qué te parece un sándwich? Ella afirmo con la cabeza.

¡Vaya!, significa que nuestros mundos no son tan diferentes, esto hará mas fácil todo, bueno, eso espero. Abrí la nevera y vi que no había pan, mire a Lyra y le dije que saldría a comprar unas cosas y ella respondió: Muy bien

-Descuida que no tardare nada.

+Espera… ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Emmm… no creo que sea conveniente.

+¿Por qué?

-Por favor mírate, este mundo es de mi especie y tu eres un pony, no sabes los líos en los que me meterías si te ven.

Ahí ella mostro una expresión algo molesta hacia mí, yo me lamente de decir eso, me dije a mi mismo: ¡Idiota! Durante todo el siguiente viaje al supermercado, llegue, agarre el pan y otras cosas, mientras compraba me quedaba pensando cómo pude evitar decir eso, pero era ridículo porque ya pasó y ya no se puede arreglar nada, después de aquello regrese a la casa.

Al entrar, oí a Lyra llorando, tire las bolsas de compras a un lado y subí corriendo al segundo piso de donde provenían los llantos, corrí hasta entrar a la habitación donde había dormido Lyra en la noche anterior y ahí estaba ella, tirada en la sabana llorando, yo me acerque y dije: Escucha Lyra perdóname si fue lo que dije de los ponys, realmente lo siento!

+No… no es… no es eso (hablando entre llantos)

-Entonces… ¿qué pasa?

+Mis amigos, mi familia, lo perdí todo. Ahora… ahora estoy sola aquí.

-Mira, yo también pase muchas veces por momentos así, toda mi vida desde que me mude aquí fue en base a eso.

+No, ahora no me queda nadie, lo perdí… lo perdí todo.

-No, como te dije: yo también pase por eso pero no me tire a llorar, solo seguí adelante, además hay oportunidad de que vuelvas.

+¿Tú crees?

-Yo… yo creo que sí, solo se fuerte Lyra. Este no es tu mundo pero yo también llegue a sentirme como un extra por ser tan diferente, a pesar de vivir en él desde un principio.

Estaba comparando que "yo me sentía algo extraño en este mundo" con "alguien que había perdido todo lo que tenia y amaba". Definitivamente no sabía cómo se sentía Lyra pero mis pequeñas mentiras posiblemente la recompensaron un poco.

+Gracias, gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo.

-No hay de que, ahora, ¿querías ese sándwich?

Ahí Lyra se quita las lágrimas del rostro, me mira a la cara y dice un certero: ¡Si, por favor!

Desde ese día, todo seguía normal, llego el Lunes cuando le explique a Lyra de la universidad y mis estudios, ella dijo que estaba aburrida y que no tendría nada que hacer durante mi ausencia, yo pensaba en dejarla que viera televisión, pero habían cosas inadecuadas para ella y del internet pues ni hablar, entonces un día, camino de regreso a mi casa, pase por una tienda de instrumentos musicales y vi un arpa, me encanto, si esa era su Cutie Mark seguro le encantaría como regalo, pero en ese momento no tenía dinero así que sería al próximo día.

Al día siguiente, esperaba impacientemente que terminaran las clases para comprar esa arpa, no podía esperar a que sonara el timbre final de la tarde, entonces, sonó. Salí apurado, casi corriendo y entre voces de la gente del fondo oía burlas como: "Seguro quiere estar más tiempo solo" o "Se va apurado porque lo espera su mami" Pero no me importo, logre mostrar una pequeña risa ante ellos. Mientras ellos se burlaban de mí, yo compraba un gran regalo para alguien especial, alguien diferente del resto de esta sociedad. Jamás pensé que pasaría más de un día con Lyra, corrí hasta la tienda para encontrarme que esta estaba cerrada, mis ánimos se fueron a la basura, mis emociones se pudrieron y quede parado en frente de la tienda cerrada como un completo imbécil.

Pero un letrero que decía: "Nos cambiamos a la Av. Bolívar" hizo que regresaran mis esperanzas, quedaba algo lejos, pero tenía tiempo y dinero, así que pedí un taxi lo más rápido que pude, llegue a la otra tienda, estaba abierta y llena de instrumentos de todo tipo, entre y le dije a un vendedor que quería un arpa, me vieron con cara de raro y me dijeron: "Por aquí". Me llevaron a donde quería y mire una ventana donde habían tres tipos de arpa, una más cara que la otra, mire los precios seguido luego mi billetera y pensé "Toda mi vida fui un tacaño, nunca mostré cariño a nadie en mi vida, y ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer con este dinero que guardo desde hace años".

"Me llevo el más caro" dije, los vendedores me vieron aun más raro, pero no me importo, lo compre e intente pedir otro taxi, pero ninguno paso en ese tiempo largo, mire la hora y vi que eran las 4:50 PM, no era tan tarde, así que me tocaba correr, yo era rápido, podría ser horrible en los deportes pero tenía una gran agilidad y velocidad porque mi contextura era muy delgada, me puse a correr por la calle con un arpa y una factura en las manos, por suerte no había nadie que me mirara, así que no me importo en lo absoluto, corrí hasta casi perder el aliento, mire el reloj en frente de la puerta de mi casa y eran las 5:53 PM, "justo a tiempo" pensé.

Entre y dije: ¿Lyra donde estas?

Lyra dijo "Aquí", provenía de su ahora llamada habitación, subí las escaleras y escondí el arpa en mi espalda, le dije: ¿Qué haces?

Ella volteo a mirarme con una expresión de aburrimiento y algo de tristeza y respondió: Nada, solo esperaba que regresaras, estoy algo aburrida.

-Pues te tengo una sorpresa.

+¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál?... Desde que termine aquí no me gustan más las sorpresas.

Baje la mirada unos segundos en desánimos, pero me rehabilite al recordar el arpa y respondí: Un regalo.

+Ya dime… ¿Cuál?

Agarre y saque el arpa de mi espalda mostrándoselo al frente, inmediatamente sus ojos naranja se dilataron y llenaron de lágrimas, ella dijo: ¿De verdad es para mí?

-Sí, es lo mínimo que te puedo dar, perdona que no sea algo mejor.

+Claro que no. Me encanta! Gracias!

Ahí corrió y me abrazo mientras sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro, su emoción llego hasta mí haciéndome llorar, desahogaba todas sus emociones en ese momento, con ese abrazo tan fuerte que apenas pude mantener la respiración, ella estaba tan emocionada que no tenía nada para decir, después de todo ella nunca pensó que en este mundo también existían las arpas, yo estaba feliz de que ella también lo estuviera. Esa fue unas de los mejores momentos que tuve en mi vida, ¿Es así cómo se siente cuando vez que hiciste algo bien por alguien? Parecía que si…

Me sentía genial desde ese día, veía el entusiasmo y la gran felicidad en Lyra, algo que nunca llegue a ver en tanta cantidad de su parte desde que llego a este mundo.

Desde ese día Lyra se emociono tanto que iba con su arpa por todos los lados de la casa, usaba su magia para llevar el arpa por lo cual no era problema, yo en cambio la miraba, sintiéndome orgulloso del gesto de atención que hice para ella. Parecía que seguiría en este mundo por otro tiempo más.

Las semanas pasaron, cada día Lyra tocaba más canciones con su arpa, aunque eso hizo que se distanciara de mi un poco, pero lo importante era su felicidad, su habitación se fue llenando de cosas, primero una cama, luego una pequeña mesa de noche con su reloj y lámpara, luego un escritorio donde dejo su arpa y unos libros que le compre, uno de ellos fue "La torre elevada" de Lawrence Wright, lo compre a los 14 años pero no pase de leer 60 páginas porque nunca me intereso leer mucho o en gran cantidad, sabía que una historia del caso del 11 de septiembre mostrando la guerra entre Estados Unidos y Al Qaeda no era excelente, pero era algo mejor que nada, pasaron hasta 4 meses cuando llegaron las vacaciones, y yo entusiasmado de que no tendría más tarea podría estar con Lyra mas tiempo pero ella se concentraba más en su música, solo hablábamos en el almuerzo y la cena, y que no era mucho, el resto se la pasaba en su cuarto.

Me puse a pensar que me trataría como los demás, solo me usaría con el pasar del tiempo, nunca mostro importancia en mi desde que le compre el arpa, ahora tenía otra alternativa que no era yo, eso me preocupo algo. Era una lástima ver como perdía la amistad que había entablado con ella, no olvidare nunca cuando lloro luego de que le di su "preciado" regalo, nunca olvidare ese aprecio, ese abrazo, ese agradecimiento que me dio.

Pasaron los primeros días de las vacaciones y me quedaba hasta las 3 de la madrugada en la laptop, esa laptop era vieja, la compre cuando tenía 13 años y ya su Intel Core i3 estaba un poquito viejo pero servía para todo lo que quería, me levantaba a la 1 de la tarde y veía a Lyra leyendo el libro de la Torre Elevada en silencio, pero desde que empecé a acostarme a altas horas de la noche, parecía que Lyra también lo hacía por su pelo todo despeinado y sus ojeras que empezaban a crecer, me preocupo su salud, principalmente porque si le pasaba algo no podría llevar a un pony sacado de una animación a un doctor, ni siquiera sé si su organismo debe ser el mismo, con sus poderes de magia y el cuerno y todo eso.

Llego un Jueves, en el que vi a Lyra en su arpa, con un libro con anotaciones, decidí entrar a investigar, abrí la puerta y dije: Lyra ¿Qué haces?

+Nada, no hago nada.

-Claro que estás haciendo algo, no te preocupes solo dímelo.

+Ya te dije, no pasa NADA.

-Muy bien y… ¿eso que escribes?

+Puedes dejar de molestarme e irte de aquí!

Me quede quieto, esa oración reboto en mí cabeza con un gran eco, a Lyra le pasó lo mismo que con el resto de la sociedad, te desprecian al final. Evite sacar unas lágrimas, me mantuve firme y dije: ¡Como quieras!

Regrese a mi habitación, me senté en la cama con mi laptop y me puse a hacer tonterías en la internet, no sabía ni lo que hacía, solo pensaba en cómo me trato Lyra, como si solo fuera una molestia, al tener otras alternativas diferentes a mi me olvido. Se me salieron unas lágrimas entre mi fuerza de voluntad, esa noche dormí con esa molestia, con ese dolor, que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Salía el sol del Viernes, no tenia ánimos ni de respirar, pero desde hace unas horas la sed me seguía y me vi obligado a ir a la cocina, baje a la cocina y ahí estaba Lyra, sentada en la mesa de la sala de al lado, con sus páginas, ni me moleste en prestarle más atención, no quería fastidiarla, entonces cuando regreso a mi cuarto veo que mi laptop no está, la única persona aquí somos Lyra y yo, ¿ahora que habrá hecho ella con mi computadora?

Me regrese a la sala donde estaba Lyra y esta vez tenia la laptop debajo de sus hojas, no me entere porque no le estaba prestando atención la primera vez que baje, entonces dije: ¿Qué vas a hacer con mi computadora?

+Nada, solo quería mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Mostrarme que solo soy una molestia?

+Perdóname por tratarte así esa vez, no quería hacerlo pero el estrés… De verdad, lo siento.

-¿Ahora mentiras verdad?

Lyra abrió la laptop, puso la pantalla hacia mí, y me dijo:

+Todo este tiempo, todos los días que pase ocupada con mi arpa, todo el tiempo que no pude hablar contigo, lo recompense aquí. Tuve que esperar que te durmieras en la madrugada para usar la computadora, aprendí todo lo básico para poder hacer esto y agradecerte.

Ahí Lyra abre un programa de edición de audio profesional con una canción, hecha con grabaciones de su arpa y me dice: Esta canción la hice para ti, para agradecerte todo este tiempo que me cuidaste a pesar de no pertenecer a este mundo. Para agradecer todos los detalles que me distes.

-Lyra… esto, no era necesario.

+Si lo era, pase día y noche tocando, aprendiendo desde cero a usar esta cosa.

-¿Como sabias que la computadora podía hacer todo eso?

+Oía los tutoriales que escuchabas en la noche sobre música y me intereso.

Ahí Lyra reproduce una canción, una hermosa canción, que quedo mejor que muchas bandas profesionales, que mostro mejor todas mis emociones que cualquier otra canción que haya oído en mi vida, que tenía un tono tan hermoso, tan… increíble. Ahí Lyra me dice: Gracias por todo.

Yo me acerco a ella, la abrazo entre mis lágrimas y digo: Gracias a ti. Mientras de fondo sonaba aquella hermosa obra hecha por ella, nunca llore así en mi vida, nunca había mostrado tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo, Lyra mostro una sonrisa con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus grandes ojos naranja.

La vez que le regale el arpa paso a ser el segundo momento más feliz de mi vida luego de este. Ese día, guarde la canción también en mi celular, mi viejo celular de hace 3 años, antes no pasaba de oír música algunas veces cuando jugaba en la computadora, ahora con oía esa canción casi las 24 horas del día con mi audífonos.

Me enteraba como mi vida cambiaba cada vez más con Lyra, como mejoraba con ella a mi lado, como cambio mi forma de ser, algo que no sé como agradecérselo desde tiempo atrás.

Me sentía feliz también por ver como Lyra interactuaba con mi computadora, como se introducía en mi tema favorito que era la informática, fue un gran alivio ver que al final no me trato como el resto de las personas en esa época, las vacaciones continuaban y me entere que en todo ese tiempo Lyra estuvo encerrada en mi casa, no quería eso para ella, seguro ya estaba cansada de estar ahí, pero no quería que nadie la viera, entonces empecé a trazar un plan, sin fallas, que fuera lo mejor para los dos.

Salir en la madrugada cuando todos estaban durmiendo era una buena alternativa, Lyra podría correr o hacer lo que quisiera sin problemas, solo que no podía hacer ruido para evitar despertar a los vecinos, me parecía un plan excelente, pero si por alguna razón se aparece alguien podía decirle a Lyra que se quedara quieta, y decir que es una estatua, pero sonaba estúpido además de que su apariencia en este mundo como dije antes, da miedo. Pero espera… ella es una unicornio, ¿seguro no hay un hechizo de invisibilidad? Lo más seguro es que si, pero, ¿Dónde encontraría una guía para que un unicornio de ponyville se vuelva invisible? Definitivamente no era una opción luego de interrogarse esas cosas.

Llego un Martes de vacaciones, seguro los graduados están trabajando, los niños en sus casas aburridos ante el televisor o la computadora, ¡pero si es verdad! Son las 3 de la madrugada y todos están durmiendo, ¡ventaja para mí! Le dije a Lyra si quería salir, ella afirmo pero se notaba un poco indispuesta, ese era su hogar y se mantuvo muy unida al mismo por mucho tiempo.

Entonces, abrí la puerta, Salí y mire a los lados, no había nadie y todas las luces de las casas estaban apagadas, le dije a Lyra: ¡Puedes Salir! Ahí Lyra sale algo paranoica, pero después de ver que no hay nadie se pone a trotar por ahí cerca, se pone a ver todo, a sentir como la brisa movía su pelaje celeste, como podía sentir la libertad, la naturaleza. Yo solo me quede parado, mirando como ella disfrutaba del momento, casi me sale otra lágrima, desde que Lyra entro en mi vida pase de ser una persona fría a un pobre sentimental. Veía su entusiasmo, su intuición, sus emociones, las expresaba mejor que cualquier otra persona que allá conocido en "toda" mi vida, me sentía también como el más afortunado del mundo teniéndola a ella.

Quizás no era su mundo, quizás no debería estar aquí, quizás en este momento debería estar con sus amigas en alguna parte de Equestria hablando y sentándose de la manera curiosa como lo hace en la serie, pero no, ahora estaba en el mundo real viviendo con un chico universitario reanimado de su soledad. No sé porque paso esto, por que termino aquí, ¿esto significa que cada serie tiene su mundo paralelo? ¿Significa que hay otros universos hechos en base a series de animación además de My Little Pony? No lo sé, solo sé que tengo que cuidar de Lyra aquí, que tengo que seguir adelante no solo por mí, sino también por ella.

Regresando a aquella noche, ahí estaba ella sonriendo feliz, trotando por la carretera, luego se alejo algo y yo instintivamente la seguí, le dije: ¡No vayas tan lejos!

+Si perdón, es que, hace tanto que no sentía la brisa.

-Deja te muestro un camino mejor y más seguro.

Le dije que me siguiera, pase por un callejón de basura, era el mejor camino porque nadie pasa por ahí, y al final todas esas partes están dentro del conjunto así que la inseguridad no sería un inconveniente, Lyra me pregunto: ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Lyra, ¿sabes nadar?

+Si claro, ¿por qué?

-Lo que te mostrare te va a gustar.

Salimos del pequeño callejón y ahí estaba en frente, la piscina del conjunto, Lyra la miro un rato y corrió hacia ella, pego un gran salto haciendo un chapuzón en el agua y salpicando todo, me reí un poco, pero un sonido interrumpió todo, un sonido que no oía desde mi último cumpleaños, ¡los sonidos de una fiesta! Continúe para salir completamente del callejón y al mirar a mi derecha, ahí estaba, una fiesta llena de adolescentes, un DJ y unos grandes estéreos con luces, mire a mi derecha, luego al frente donde estaba la piscina con Lyra adentro, mis pulsaciones llegaron al cielo, Lyra saco la cabeza del agua y dijo: ¡Ven tu también, esta genial el agua! Ahí yo grite: Ocúltate.

Apenas lo oyó, ella miro a mi derecha, que en ese momento era su izquierda y diviso la fiesta que se había armado, apenas la vio se metió bajo el agua, no sabía cuando tiempo podría aguantar la respiración, solo me quede quieto, pensando como escapar de ahí sin que se dieran cuenta, entonces uno de los chicos grita: A la piscina.

Mi corazón se detuvo, descubrirían a Lyra y luego seguro le harían experimentos o algo peor, no pensaba de manera lógica, cuando varios chicos empiezan a correr a la piscina hice lo primero que pensé, me introduje en la fiesta, agarre una mesa y la tire al piso con todo y comida, los chicos que corrían a donde estaba Lyra se detuvieron, dieron media vuelta y me miraron. Pase a ser el centro de atención, todos se me quedaban mirando en silencio, ahí los chicos anteriores caminan hacia mí, se paran en frente mío y me dicen: ¿Qué? ¿Te parece que es gracioso? Alguien como tú lo puedo acabar en 10 segundos o menos.

Ahí se oye un "Si" entre el público, yo estaba demasiado nervioso, entonces el chico me agarra de la camisa y lo único que deje salir fue una pequeña sonrisa, "Lo importante es que Lyra está bien" pensé, y me prepare para la golpiza, pero una voz interrumpió la escena diciendo: "Déjalo en paz"

Mire y enfrente estaba Lyra a unos metros toda mojada, la gente se la quedo mirando horrorizada, el chico que me estaba agarrando dijo: ¿Y tú que eres?

+Soy Lyra Hearstring.

-Lyra escucha ve a la casa, yo me las arreglo solo, enserio no quiero que nada malo te pase.

+No, esta vez la que hace la fiesta aquí soy yo.

El chico dice: Ja Ja, ¿una caricatura como tú que va a hacer? ¿Esto es una broma verdad? Ja Ja.

Lyra se pone firme y su cuerno empieza a brillar, entonces, todas las cosas de la fiesta empiezan a levitar, la gente corre horrorizada, jamás pensé que Lyra sería capaz de hacer algo de esa magnitud, el chico me suelta de la camisa y ahí Lyra le pone un cuchillo en el cuello, yo posteriormente caigo al piso.

+Más te vale que te vayas ahora.

Sí, claro… como… como tú quieras, pero… no me hagas daño por favor dice el chico horrorizado también, y se echa a correr fuera del lugar.

Me levanto aun con la adrenalina en la sangre después de tanto agite, miro alrededor que es un desastre y digo: ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Cómo te voy a devolver el favor?

+No importa, ya lo hiciste.

A Lyra se le salen unas lágrimas del rostro, yo me acerco, se las quito y la abrazo. Ella dice: No es nada. Creo que mejor regresamos a nuestro hogar.

-Sí, será mejor que regresemos.

Llegue cansado pero había algo extraño, olía a cloro en la casa, después de pensar logre deducir que era Lyra por haberse bañado en la piscina, tenía que tomar un baño, algo que nunca había hecho desde que llego a este mundo, entonces me dirijo a la tina del baño, la lleno hasta el final de agua y digo: Lyra, mejor ven.

Lyra corre y dice: ¿Qué pasa? Ahí mira detenidamente la tina de agua, corre y se lanza dejando mojado todo el piso del baño. Aprovecho y le pregunto: ¿Te gusta el agua?

+No, es que esta agua, es muy diferente a mi mundo, no tiene ese tono azul y espeso.

-Bueno, báñate bien para quitar el rastro del cloro.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a mi habitación, donde miro por la gran ventana hacia la piscina y el área donde pasó la fiesta, ya habían unas patrullas interrogando a varios adolescentes e investigando la escena, yo simplemente cierro la cortina, y me acuesto, en calma, pensando en todo lo de esta noche, pensando en lo que hizo Lyra por mí, en este momento estaría en el hospital con golpes y moretones si no fuera por ella.

Pasaron varios meses, ya casi llevaba un año desde que conocí a Lyra, la fecha de su cumpleaños la puse como el día que la conocí, ósea el 6 de Octubre del 2015. La fecha se acercaba y no sabía que regalarle, ¿que sería lo mejor para ella? ¿Cuál detalle sería el mejor? No lo sé.

Entonces, me había olvidado de que esa casa tenía una gran habitación, formada por dos cuartos que se unieron en el primer piso, entonces estaba todo ese espacio libre, y pensé en algo genial para ella. Recordé una vez que vi una piscina inflable pero de gran tamaño, seria excelente, era lo menos que le podía dar luego de lo que hizo por mi aquella noche, entonces, solo necesitaba ahorrar un poco mas de dinero, tome un trabajo los fines de semana como vendedor, logre ganar más dinero de lo que esperaba y con ello pagaría el regalo de Lyra y otras deudas menores que tenia.

Era el 2 de Octubre del 2016, ya había comprado la piscina y mande a unas personas que fueran a mi casa a armarla el día 6, esperaba impaciente esa fecha. Finalmente llego, era el 6 de Octubre por la mañana, me levante temprano por primera vez en mucho tiempo y me fui al cuarto de Lyra, estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, baje a la cocina donde tome algo de agua y miraba como la luz del sol de la mañana atravesaba las ventanas, me encantaba ese espectáculo.

Entonces, tocan el timbre de la casa, corrí a la puerta emocionado y la abrí, eran los señores para armar la piscina, les dije: "Por aquí", los guie hasta la gran habitación vacía, y se pusieron a hacer su trabajo. Ahí oigo la voz de Lyra: Alex ¿y ese ruido?

-No es nada, solo quédate en tu habitación.

Curiosamente Lyra casi nunca llego a nombrarme, nunca tuvo la oportunidad así de decir mi nombre, en cambio yo siempre la nombraba. Mire un rato como armaban la piscina inflable, era de gran tamaño, entonces subo a ver como estaba Lyra, entre en su habitación y estaba sentada de una manera curiosa en la silla del escritorio, igual que en la serie, no evite sacar una pequeña risa y le pregunte: ¿Por qué te sientas así?

+Me parece más cómodo, no sé porque pero desde que descubrí esta posición decidí sentarme así.

-Muy bien, y necesito decirte que no bajes porque ahí unas personas haciendo mantenimiento.

+Si claro, no hay problema.

Me quede comiendo algo en la cocina esperando que los señores terminaran, pasaron com horas hasta que dijeron que estaba listo, ya lo habían llenado con agua e hice la paga, fue una fortuna la piscina y la instalación pero valdría la pena, eso era seguro.

Se van todos los señores y llamo a Lyra, ella baja las escaleras y me dice: ¿Ya se fueron todos?

-Sí, pero quiero recordarte que hoy, hace exactamente un año te conocí y quería hacer de esto un momento inolvidable.

+Si, ¿y cuál es la sorpresa?

-¿Cómo sabes que es una sorpresa lo que te tengo preparado?

+Por favor, te conozco desde hace tiempo.

-Cierto, y como yo también te conozco desde hace tiempo, también sé lo que te gusta.

Camine hasta la habitación con la piscina, Lyra lo miro y se quedo en shock yo saque una risa porque sabía que le encanto, Lyra dijo un pequeño gracias, y siguió diciéndolo pero cada vez en un tono más alto, se abalanzo en mi para abrazarme y luego salió corriendo a saltar a la piscina, yo como siempre me quede como espectador, disfrutando como ella jugaba en el agua, parecía una niña pequeña pero seguro ya tenía 20 años y yo me preparaba para cumplir los 19 el 4 de Noviembre.

Pasaron los días, Lyra disfrutaba en su piscina y yo me quedaba en la laptop al lado, porque personalmente nunca me gusto el agua. Los días pasaban, las clases de la universidad también, y seguía sin conocer a otra persona de mi especie, un día estaba en mi habitación, jugando un clásico que nunca olvidare, el Resident Evil 3 Némesis, ese juego lo jugué en toda mi infancia, y jamás olvidare esos posts que hice del juego hace varios años atrás, mientras jugaba cómodamente con mi joystick acostado en la cama, entro Lyra y vio el televisor donde estaba el juego, se quedo un rato viéndolo con curiosidad ahí yo le dije: Nada de lo que ves aquí es real.

+Ya sé, no se ve bien, ¿porque?

-Es algo viejo y no existía la tecnología que ahí ahorita.

+Ya veo, me gusta, es gracioso.

-¿Enserio? Este juego es para mí, lo que tu arpa es para ti.

+Vaya, ¿así tanto?

-Sí, creo que sí.

Llego la parte en la Jill salía del tren y terminaba en la torre del reloj, donde apenas llegaba, se encontraba con Carlos que luego discutían sobre salir de Raccoon City y Jill le daba una cachetada a Carlos por rendirse. Ahí Lyra al verlo soltó una pequeña risa, era increíble, Lyra disfrutando también de mi juego favorito, los mismos gustos. No me importaba que viera algo de sangre porque al final era pixelada y ella no era ya ninguna niña pequeña. Los meses se pasaron volando, esos meses se convirtieron en años, cada vez las clases parecían más aburridas y tediosas, y cada vez estaba más unido a Lyra, ya era alguien de la familia, una familia hecho solo por nosotros dos, era como mi hija pero al tener la misma edad la trate mas como amiga, podía tener momentos de paternidad pero todo el resto era en si una amistad.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que conocí a Lyra, por lo cual pasaron otros 4 cumpleaños con sus regalos, entre esos regalos para ella estuvo un reproductor de música, una laptop y otros dos que ni me recuerdo. También me estoy preparando para graduarme, encontré empleo en una compañía, en Valve, la misma creadora de aquellos grandes juegos de mi infancia, mi sueño era realidad, estaría trabajando con los grandes, no era un trabajo "tan grande" solo me encargaría de unos aspectos técnicos de los juegos y tendría una paga promedio, pero el pertenecer a Valve ya de por si es algo muy importante para mí.

Llegaba el día de la graduación y no sabía cómo podría llevar a Lyra, no quería que se quedara sola durante un día tan importante para mí, quería que me acompañara, después de todo, mi vida era una aventura el día a día con su presencia, se podría decir que era un 20% más cool con ella.

Me preparaba para el gran día, logre ver a mi madre luego de tanto tiempo, cuando llego a mi casa tenía una apariencia más vieja de la que podría pensar, pero seguía siendo algo joven, deje que entrara a mi casa pero no le gusto para nada, dijo que era un desastre, cuando le mostré la habitación con la piscina se impresiono que hiciera una locura así porque sabía que no me gustaba bañarme yo le dije que era por alguien especial, ella entendió por especial a una novia o una amiga, pero humana obviamente. Deje que subiera al segundo piso, le gusto la apariencia de mi cuarto, tranquila y agradable, pero mi madre vio la puerta del otro cuarto medio abierta donde se veía el arpa y el escritorio, ahí ella dijo: ¿Aquí está tu novia?

Lo tome de insulto, no sé por qué, posiblemente porque jamás pensé en encontrar a ese alguien especial, entonces respondí con un: No, no hay nadie.

Pero Lyra dice desde su habitación: Alex ¿con quién hablas?

¿Quién es esa? ¿Y por qué te dice Alex? Dice mi mama.

-Emm… no, nada solo bajemos al primer piso.

Mi mama dice: No, quiero ver que me ocultas.

Ahí agarra y entra de golpe a la habitación de Lyra, y estaba ahí, acostada en la cama con su laptop, mi madre quedo en estado de shock, no salían palabras de su boca, y atrás estaba yo, en el mismo estado de shock sin poder hablar. Lyra dice: ¿Y ella quien es?

-Este… Lyra, ella es mi mama. Mama ella es Lyra.

Mama: Que clase de broma es esta.

-Escucha se que parece irreal, pero ella llego a este mundo y desde entonces somos amigos.

Mama: ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por cuidar de ella, por tratarme tan bien.

Mama: Esto es una estupidez, es que no tiene lógica ¿cómo es qué?

-¿Como es qué? Como es que un personaje de animación termina introducido en el mundo real y entabla una amistad conmigo.

+Alex ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Lyra, solo es la misma madre de mente cerrada de siempre.

Ahí mi mama me mira a los ojos y dice: Lo entiendo, si esto te hace feliz, si te hace feliz estar con esta "Lyra" pues… que así sea.

Ella baja las escaleras, abre la puerta de la casa y se va sin decir más de una palabra, yo la seguí para luego quedarme parado ahí en la ventana de al lado de la puerta principal, vi como tomaba su taxi de vuelta, ahí se acerca Lyra y se sienta a mi lado, yo pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza en señal de afecto y digo: "Descuida, ya todo paso".

+Yo, te he sido una molestia.

-¿Molestia? Pase de tener una horrenda vida solitaria de universitario a tenerte a mi lado todos los días, eso es un 20% mas cool.

+Creo que he oído eso de alguna parte.

-Sí, de alguna parte…

Un día antes de la ceremonia, todos mis tíos y primos irían a la misma, quería que Lyra fuera, pero se me hacia horrendo pensar que yo estaría ahí con mis familiares mientras Lyra se quedaba sola, yo era la única familia que tenia, y tenía que hacer lo mejor para ella, entonces le dije de un hechizo de invisibilidad aunque sabía que sería en vano, pero ella me dijo que si conocía uno, pensé que lo de hace 4 años en la piscina pudo evitarse pero ese pasado quedo muy atrás, le pregunte: ¿Quién te lo enseño?

+Pues fue la princesa Twilight.

Apenas oí eso, me recordé al final de la tercera temporada de MLP, y me daba escalofríos recordar ese final de temporada tan malo con Twilight como alicornio. Solo dije como si fuera un ignorante: No sé quien es pero bien.

+Cierto es verdad que no sabes nada de Equestria.

-Si… claro, no sé nada (lo digo con tono medio sarcástico).

Llego el gran día y Lyra se puso invisible, pero solo para las demás personas, yo si era capaz de verla, pasó la tarde donde me entregaron mi diploma y al mirar al público pude ver a mi familia sentada en una fila.

Parecía una línea de tiempo, primero mi mama, luego el tiempo con mis tíos, luego el tiempo con mis primos y ahí al final de la fila estaba Lyra, saque una sonrisa por todos ellos que estuvieron un gran apoyo en mi vida, pensé en un segundo en donde estarían mis dos mejores viejos amigos en ese momento, "seguro en Estados Unidos disfrutando de su vida" pensé. Y al obtener mi diploma y las medallas regrese a sentarme.

Termino la ceremonia, mis tíos me preguntaron si quería estar en su casa para hacer una pequeña celebración, pero ahí mire a mi mama y dije: "Tengo que estar con alguien especial". Mi mama saco una pequeña sonrisa que parecía que me entendía mientras mis tíos pensaban pervertidamente en "ya saben qué".

Llegue en la noche con algo de alcohol en el estomago, y una acidez horrible, me tome unas pastillas y me fui a mi cuarto ahí Lyra me pregunto si me sentía bien, yo dije: No mucho.

+Oye, puedo acostarme contigo esta noche.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué si tienes tu cuarto?

+Por si te sientes peor así puedo cuidar de ti.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo, el primero en mi vida por cierto, que me quitaba las ganas de hablar, simplemente me quede en silencio sin ganas de decir algo, sin fuerzas para sacar una palabra, entonces Lyra lo tomo como una afirmación y se durmió justo a mi lado.

Pasaron las horas, con esa incomodidad del dolor, pero entonces acabo la noche, salió la luz de la mañana que me pegaba directo en la cara, me tapo los ojos para evitar la luminosidad y así poder dormir más tiempo, los ojos los tenia irritados, entonces Lyra se lanza encima de mí y dice: Despierta que ya salió el sol.

-Agh, no puede ser, es muy temprano.

+Vamos, quiero hacer algo divertido hoy.

-Me siento mal.

+Pues yo hare que te sientas mejor.

Ahí Lyra se pone a saltar encima de mí, creía que los órganos se me saldrían por la boca del dolor, entonces digo: Ya enserio… Lyra… detente.

Lyra se detiene y me mira con una cara de tristeza entonces le digo: Es solo que me siento mal hoy ¿sí? Lyra afirma con la cabeza y se va a su habitación, seguí durmiendo el resto del día hasta las 2 de la madrugada, ahí me levante porque era realmente tarde, y ya me sentía mucho mejor, me fui a dar un baño rápido, me vestí y le dije a Lyra para salir a caminar un rato, ella estaba emocionada de tomar algo de aire libre, prepare una chaqueta para el frio que había en ese entonces, y ella ya me estaba esperando en la entrada, solo agarre mi teléfono y baje las escaleras, ahí le pregunte: ¿Estas lista?

"Claro que si" respondió con un entusiasmo en su cara.

Pero antes de salir, me asome por la ventana para mirar a afuera, y para lastima estaba lloviendo, me quede pensando un momento, recordé que tenía otra chaqueta azul oscuro vieja que llevaba tiempo sin usar y seria perfecta para Lyra ya que era una talla grande. Corrí rápidamente hacia mi habitación en el piso superior, busque en mi closet por un rato hasta que por alivio la encontré, regrese abajo, y dije: Lyra, por el tiempo creo que será mejor que te pongas esto.

+Eso, me recuerda al chaleco que use para empacar el invierno.

-Bueno, este está hecho para protegerse de la lluvia y el frio, por lo cual es perfecto para esta situación.

Agarre y le puse la chaqueta a Lyra, le quedaba perfecto, se veía bastante cómoda y también genial ya que el azul oscuro combinaba con el azul celeste de su pelaje. Nos preparamos y salimos, me encargue de sacar la capucha de la chaqueta de Lyra para evitar que se refriara.

Caminamos varios minutos, pero nunca nos alejamos mucho de la casa, la lluvia iba cesando poco a poco con el paso del tiempo, el clima era bastante húmedo, había una pequeña neblina decorando los alrededores que solo se veían iluminados por los faroles, mire a Lyra que estaba caminando a mi derecha, se veía encantada por el ambiente, parecía que le gustaba mucho, yo solo continúe con ella caminando por aquellas calles desoladas. Paso un momento hasta regresar de nuevo a la casa, ahí cada uno tomo su camino, Lyra se fue a su habitación y yo me fui a la mía, me quite la chaqueta empapada en agua, y me puse a ver televisión, daban las mismas tonterías de siempre, ya no había nada original, la computadora ya me parecía también algo demasiado rutinario, no sé porque, posiblemente porque siempre hacia los mismos trabajos y tonterías en ella, al ver que no había nada mejor, decidí ir a ver como estaba Lyra en su habitación.

Entre a la habitación y Lyra estaba en frente de su laptop acostada en su cama, con cara de asombro, con la boca medio abierta, los ojos dilatados y sin decir ni una palabra, yo pensé lo peor: "Se entero de My Little Pony", y era lo correcto, estaba mirando televisión online en la computadora, yo me acerque lentamente y dije: Lyra, no es lo que piensas.

+Esa es la princesa Candace, y sus amigas de ponyville.

En ese momento estaban pasando el capítulo 25 de la segunda temporada, cuando se hace la boda del hermano de Twilight y Candance, era la escena cuando ella buscaba un vestido hecho por Rarity para cuando se cazasen, y ese era el peor momento que podrían mostrar, yo sabía que luego de que dijera que no le gustaba ningún vestido, venia la parte en la que Lyra decía su único dialogo en toda la serie que era: "Me encantan"

Segundos antes de que llegara a esa parte, yo dije: "Lyra, escucha… no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a quererte, siempre voy a apoyarte aunque no seas de este mundo, siempre estaré a tu lado si me necesitas"

Ahí venia cuando una de los ponis decía: "Creo que son adorables" luego la de al lado decía "Yo también" y por ultimo Lyra decía: "Me encantan".

Apenas termino su oración, Lyra me miro y dijo: Esa… esa soy… soy yo.

-Creo… creo que sí.

+Toda mi vida ¿fue una mentira?

-No Lyra, solo deja te explico son como otros mundos.

+¿TODA MI VIDA FUE UNA CARICATURA Y NO ME DIJISTES NADA? (dice Lyra en un gran tono de voz)

-No quería herirte con eso pero te lo ruego ¡Solo escúchame!

+¡No! ¡No quiero más mentiras!

-Cuando mi mundo se veía acabando hace unos años atrás viniste tu, desde ese día estuviste a mi lado, solo quiero que sepas que aunque lo repita mucho, ¡te quiero!

Ahí Lyra salta de la cama, me empuja a un lado y mientras yo me quedo parado inmóvil en su habitación, pude oír como abrían y cerraban la puerta principal, me derrumbo al piso, me pongo las manos en la cabeza pensando lo que pudo llegar a creer de mí, no pensaba con claridad, mi mundo se venía abajo y no había mucho que pudiera hacer, después de eso solo me quede mirando su arpa, su libro y sus otras cosas, me puse a pensar como afecto y cambio totalmente mi vida. Sin ella, en ese momento seguro esa habitación estaría vacía, yo estaría en un estado de depresión o locura por la soledad prolongada, y no tuviera a nadie que pudiera entenderme y tratarme tan bien como había hecho ella en todos esos años.

Pero era la única persona o pony que se mantuvo a mi lado y me apoyo por tanto tiempo, no podía dejar esto así, me levante y rápidamente salí de la casa, mire a todos lados, solo veía la calle y las casas vecinas, me pongo a trotar por los alrededores esperando encontrar a Lyra, pero luego de una larga búsqueda no encuentro nada, no pensaba regresar hasta encontrarla, pero se pone a llover nuevamente, no tenía nada de protección pero el enfermarse era lo de menos, ahora estaba buscando lo que era la prioridad.

Pasaron horas, no sabía ya que hacer, solo me tire en el duro asfalto, empecé a llorar, a recordar todos aquellos momentos juntos, a recordar todas las emociones que me dejo sacar en el pasado, y el pensar que no la volvería a ver en mi vida era algo horrible, no sé cuánto tiempo pase así, la noción del tiempo la perdí casi instantáneamente.

Trote por toda la residencia, empecé a llorar pensando que nunca más la vería, que nunca le dije un último ¡adiós! Buscaba desesperadamente por todos lados, sin resultado.

Los pensamientos derramaban el borde de mi mente, mis emociones se empezaron a destruir de una por una, mi razón de seguir viviendo sin ella luego de todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos era algo imposible, pero una presencia interrumpió mi sufrimiento, tarde en reconocerla, me quite las manos de mi cara, levante lentamente la mirada y ahí estaba ella en frente mío, mojada completamente debajo de la lluvia, mirándome con sus grandes ojos anaranjados y con sus lagrimas en los bordes, con su melena toda caída por el agua, me la quede mirando unos cortos segundos, no sabía que decir, pero ella fue la primera que interrumpió el silencio preguntando: ¿Realmente me quieres?

-Lyra, te cuide por todos estos años, te trate como si fueras de mi familia, te hospede en este mundo completamente diferente al tuyo por todos estos años ¿Como… como yo no voy a… como yo no voy a querer…?

Sin poder terminar la oración, por la emoción de tenerla cerca para al menos poder despedirme, me lance encima de ella y la abrase fuertemente entre mis lagrimas mientras le dije: "Por favor no te vayas", ahí Lyra también se tiro a llorar, la lluvia se estaba empezando a detener, la luz del sol estaba saliendo, ya empezaba a amanecer, me quede así abrazando a Lyra un rato, pensando en todos los bonitos recuerdos, en todos los momentos maravillosos con ella, como regresaban a mi mente que llego a estar al borde de perder la cordura, entonces al terminar de abrazarnos, ya el sol había salido casi completamente, el ambiente, la calle se puso de todos cálidos, mire con Lyra ese gran espectáculo del amanecer mientras seguíamos mojados los dos en la lluvia que recién se había acabado hace poco.

De ahí, regresamos a nuestro hogar, desde hace varios años ya no podía llamarlo "mi hogar" ahora era "nuestro hogar" Lyra había pasado a ser alguien de suma importancia en mi vida, y eso no tenía una manera posible de agradecérselo.

Todo lo anterior se había olvidado, parecía que lo de la serie había desaparecido, todo regreso a como era antes, cualquier pelea se había perdonado y dejado en el pasado. Yo estaba de lo más feliz de tener a Lyra de vuelta en mi vida, fue una de las mejores sensaciones de alivio que había sentido.

Pasaron dos años, dos años desde que Lyra se entero de la serie, desde que se dio cuenta que era sacada de una animación, y la vida seguía, por suerte ella no se vio afectada después por eso, simplemente lo olvido y continuo siendo la misma de siempre. Yo estaba trabajando en Valve, mi horario era desde las 10 AM hasta las 5 PM era corto el horario pero muy duro, me gustaba el ambiente de la oficina, era justo como lo había imaginado desde hace años. Se hicieron unos retoques en la casa durante todo ese tiempo, unas cuantas decoraciones cambiaron, antes tenía una mesa pegada de la pared de la sala con las fotos viejas de mis familiares, pero ahora tenía fotografías mías con Lyra, que graciosamente parecían un photoshop profesional, de igual manera nadie nunca entraba a esa casa además de Lyra y yo, y las fotos anteriores ya estaban realmente viejas para dejarlas ahí.

Llego un día cualquiera, ningún problema ni nada extraño había pasado en esos 2 años, pero ese día, se sentía diferente, veía a Lyra extraño, no lo sé, su presencia no parecía la misma. Estaba haciendo el desayuno y eran como las 9 de la mañana, dentro de una hora iría a trabajar, Lyra estaba ahí parada esperando a que terminara de cocinar, pongo la mesa y los platos con sus cubiertos, regreso a agarrar la comida, pero un estruendo, un estruendo que seguía dando vueltas en mi mente desde hace ya 7 años, sonó en toda la casa, me voltee a mirar a Lyra y estaba rodeada de un humo celeste, el mismo humo de cuando la conocí, lo peor se me paso por la mente, que regresaría a su mundo, me quede en shock y ahí Lyra dijo: Esto... lo recuerdo.

-Lyra, este humo, es que cuando terminaste aquí hace 7 años.

Lyra mostro una expresión de miedo en su rostro cuando dije eso, de repente todo empezó a temblar en la casa, yo me apoye de la mesa para evitar caerme y me acerque a Lyra, le dije en voz alta que todo estaría bien, ella seguía mirando a todos lados, pero, de un segundo a otro, el temblor desapareció, yo me pare lentamente y vi que todo seguía normal, me alivie hasta que de repente un rayo multicolor invadió todo el lugar, era tan brillante que quede temporalmente cegado, cerré los ojos para evitar mirar y sentí una gran presión en todo el cuerpo, sentía que pesaba una tonelada, ahí caigo desmayado al piso.

Me empiezo a despertar rápidamente, tomo conciencia y me medio levanto, porque no tenía fuerza para ponerme de pie completamente y la cola me dolía, luego, razone un poco… ¿cola? ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Estoy delirando de nuevo, pero abro los ojos y me encuentro que no estoy exactamente en mi casa, el piso de distintos tonos de color claro, una habitación grandísima llena de colores, decoraciones y de trazos, esto parecía, esto parecía a My Little Pony, no entendía nada, seguí mirando y me entere que termine en el mundo de My Little Pony, no lo podía creer, realmente parecía un sueño, entonces levando mi mano, y tampoco lo podía creer, ya no tenía dedos si no pezuñas, voltee y vi mi cola, en una de las grandes ventanas logre ver mi reflejo, tenía un tono marrón, una melena rojo oscura y los ojos café, me moví un poco para estar seguro que era yo, y si… si era yo.

Entonces oí una voz: "Tu eres el del otro mundo". Inmediatamente volteé al lugar de procedencia de la voz y ahí estaba, Celestia sentada en su, especie de… trono real o lo que sea. Yo solo pregunte de manera estúpida: ¿Es conmigo?

Celestia: Bueno… ¿quién más de aquí es del otro mundo?

Apenas dijo eso, me entere que no éramos los únicos ahí, mire a la derecha de Celestia y estaba Lyra, mirándome, nerviosa y seguro no paraba de preguntarse qué pasaría luego.

-Sí, claro.

Celestia: Gracias por cuidar de mis súbditos.

-Si habla por lo de Lyra, no fue nada.

Celestia: Parece que todos estos años la trataste muy bien, como si fuera de tu mundo.

+Alex ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Lyra cálmate, todo estará bien.

Celestia: Aquí pasaron unos días pero en tu mundo el tiempo es diferente, parece que pasaron varios años.

-Sí, pasaron 7 años.

Celestia: Esto es increíble, le diré a mi mejor alumna sobre ello, seguro puede ser un conocimiento importante… Twilight ¿harías el favor de venir un rato? (dice Celestia en voz alta)

Ahí oigo un: "Claro, ya voy", de otra parte del "supuesto castillo" o lugar donde estaba, entonces, luego de unos segundos, oigo que abren la puerta que está detrás de mí a varios metros de distancia, y volteo a mirar, ahí pude verlas, estaban las seis protagonistas en fila.

Twilight: Aquí estoy princesa… Espera… ¿y quién es él?

Rainbow Dash: Si… díganos quien es el.

Celestia: Es alguien muy diferente, de otro mundo.

Twilight mostro cara de asombro al ver que yo no era de ese mundo, entonces tocio un poco y dijo: "Déjame no presentamos…" Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración dije:

-Ya se quienes son, ustedes son: Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Flutthershy y Rarity (lo dije en el orden en que estaban en ese momento)

Entonces todas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que sabía quiénes eran, y Celestia me miro y dijo: ¿Ya sabes de la serie verdad?

-Sí, yo la veía hace varios años atrás antes de conocer a Lyra.

Pinkie pie: Disculpe… ¿de cuál serie habla? Porque a mí me gustan las series, son emocionantes y muy divertidas ¿a ustedes no les encantan? Porque a mi si, si me encantan y además…

Celestia interrumpió a Pinkie y dijo: No, no es nada importante.

Yo en cambio jamás pensé que Celestia sabía que ellas estaban hechas en base a una serie, y parecía que no quería que ningún otro pony lo supiera.

Applejack: Entonces… ¿qué es lo que nos quiere pedir princesa?

Celestia: Necesito que regresen a este…

-Alex, díganme Alex.

Celestia: Gracias… Necesito que regresen a Alex al mundo humano.

-Espera… Celestia… Significa… ¿que no volveré a ver a Lyra?

Celestia: El relacionar este mundo con otro causaría grandes problemas y sería muy arriesgado.

Ahí Lyra tira la mirada al piso, yo la miro detenidamente y digo:

-Yo, no sé qué… no sé qué decir.

Celestia: Pero en cambio, tú estuviste con Lyra por 7 años y nada malo pasó, todo seguía de lo más normal, podría hacer una excepción.

No sabía cómo agradecerle a Celestia, recordé esas bromas con mis otros amigos bronies en las que decía sarcásticamente: "Celestia es buena princesa" y me arrepentía de haber hecho eso. Ahí Twilight dice: ¿Por 7 años? Aquí pasaron solo unos días, esto parece bastante importante para mi investigación.

Celestia: Eso es lo que quería decirte Twilight.

Twilight: Pero, para regresarlo necesito mucha practica, para evitar problemas, tendrá que darme tiempo.

Celestia: Lo entiendo, tomate tú tiempo querida alumna, mientras, sería mejor que le den un hospedaje a Alex.

-Em… disculpe no es molestia.

Twilight: Yo tengo un gran espacio libre en mi biblioteca, podrías estar ahí.

-Bueno si insistes.

Pinkie: Genial ¿y si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Porque no hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida? Ya que…

-Te encantan las fiestas.

Pinkie: Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Solo… adivine.

De ahí continúe con Lyra y las otras 6 hacia la casa de Twilight, atravesé ponyville y era muy diferente a la serie, parecía algo más grande y colorido que en MLP. Pasado el rato Twilight entro a su casa y dijo: Buscare dos camas de reserva, una para ti y otra para Lyra.

Ahí se me acerca Spike y me dice: Oye ¿tú eres ese del otro universo o lo que sea? ¿Verdad?

-si soy yo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Spike: Quiero todos los detalles.

-Je je así tardaría años en explicarlo todo.

Spike: ¿Y ahí otros dragones como yo?

-Lamentablemente no.

Paso el resto del día, yo pensaba que seguro ya en mi mundo habían pasado varias semanas y perdería mi empleo, pero no tenía nada que pudiera hacer, así que evite estresarme, me acerque a Twilight mientras estaba en su laboratorio haciendo unas cosas de magia y le pregunte: ¿Twilight crees que pueda dar una vuelta por el pueblo?

Twilight: Si, pero te necesito después aquí para hacer una prueba de teletransportación y dile a Lyra que venga para hacer otras pruebas mientras tú no estás.

-Si claro, solo saldré un rato.

Ahí me acerco a Lyra y ella me pregunta: ¿Todo saldrá bien verdad? ¿Podremos regresar los dos?

-Si Lyra, solo ten fe, Celestia te dio la oportunidad de irte conmigo y seguir viviendo allá, agradécele eso. Mientras saldré un rato a dar una vuelta.

+¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Lamentablemente no porque Twilight te necesita en su laboratorio pero descuida que no tardare mucho.

Salgo de la casa y al mirar enfrente estaba Pinkie, Applejack, Flutthershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash. Las miro unos segundos y tomo otro camino para evitar molestarlas, pero veo que Pinkie se me acerca saltando y me pregunta: Entonces ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? (mientras se acercan las otras 4 ponys)

-Creo que fue Celestia, parecía que quería discutir conmigo sobre el tiempo que estuve con Lyra.

Rarity: ¿Y cómo descubriste a Lyra querido?

-Una noche sonó un estruendo, me acerque a investigar y vi un gran humo celeste, de ahí salió Lyra, no sé cómo paso todo.

Rainbow: ¿Y cómo es tu mundo? ¿Hay otros ponys más rápidos y agiles verdad?

-En mi mundo no hay ponys, bueno, no como ustedes, en mi mundo soy un humano.

Applejack: Una vez Celestia nos hablo de los humanos, hacían cosechas de todo tipo, no solo manzanas.

-Sí, tienen una gran variedad de alimentos.

Pinkie: Creo que me agrada tu mundo ¿y cómo festejan las cosas? ¿Son muy emocionantes?

-Las festejan igual que tu Pinkie, son bastante divertidas.

Applejack: Oye, ya que estas aquí ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver Sweet Apple Acress?

Rainbow: O mis nuevos movimientos mejorados.

Flutthershy: O los animales.

Rarity: Al menos dejen que él decida a donde ir.

-Me gustaría verlo todo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo porque Twilight me necesita para unas pruebas de magia.

Flutthershy: Que lastima, me gustaría que vieras a los conejitos recién nacidos, son tan tiernos.

Pinkie: Muy bien, otro día podríamos hacer más cosas divertidas.

Pase varias horas, sus personalidades eran exactamente iguales a la serie, y me trataron muy bien cuando yo intente ignorarlas, me sentí mal por ese lado aunque fuera para no molestarlas. Disfrutaban mostrarme sus cosas favoritas, ya sean las fiestas, los trajes, la naturaleza, las manzanas o los movimientos de vuelo. Yo simplemente estuve feliz de ver cómo era la vida en ponyville y después de eso nunca quise volver a mi mundo, todo era más fácil, más divertido, un 20% mas cool o incluso más que mi propio mundo.

De ahí Twilight practico teletransportarme, no estaba tan nervioso porque estaba seguro que ella hacia lo que sabía, muchos capítulos me hicieron aprender eso, pero algo me quedo inconcluso, al ver mi costado me di cuenta que no tenia cutie mark, y pensé que mis pequeñas habilidades las traería también a este mundo donde vendría con mi cutie mark, pero también pensé el porqué Twilight ya no tenía sus alas, seguro las entrego por algo, pero creo que así era mejor; y otra cosa era que yo técnicamente seguía siendo humano por lo cual no era lo mismo teletransportar a un pony que un humano o al menos así parecía. Twilight me transporto de un metro a otro, luego lo hizo a más distancia y así fue ese día. En la noche me acerque a Lyra que intentaba dormir, parecía que pensaba que la estaba menospreciando, pero puse mi pezuña en su cabeza en forma de aprecio y le dije: "No importa lo que pase, yo siempre voy a quererte" ella sonriso y dejo sacar una pequeña lagrima.

+Gracias…

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

+Por cuidarme todos estos años, nadie hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú hiciste por mí.

-Lo mismo digo Lyra.

+… Te quiero.

Ahí voltee y estaba Twilight, casi lloraba, yo solo la mire y dije: Hay que seguir investigando.

Twilight: Si claro, solo, se me lagrimaron los ojos de tanto estudiar.

Yo solo deje sacar una pequeña risa y me regrese al laboratorio. Después de otra agotadora practica, me fui a dormir, la noche fue súper tranquila, estaba acostumbrado a un aire acondicionado que en ese momento no había pero la temperatura era perfecta, y no había ningún ruido molesto que me interrumpiera. Amaneció, la luz del sol atravesó las ventanas, y solo vi a Spike preparando la comida en la cocina, me acerque a Lyra que seguía dormida y dije: Lyra… despierta ya es de día.

+Si claro ya me levanto, ¿y no vas a ir a trabajar?

-Recuerda, este ya no es mi mundo.

+Oh claro.

-¿Y no vas a ver a tus amigas? ¿A Bon Bon y las demás?

+No, parece que ya no viven aquí.

-Perdón, realmente se cómo se siente cuando tus amigos se van.

Ahí Lyra me abrazo y dijo: "Al menos tú aun no te has ido". Empiezo a llorar, no sé cómo Lyra hacia para que alguien tan frio como yo con los demás terminara llorando. Ese día fue seguir intercambiando ideas con las demás ponys.

Rainbow me mostro sus movimientos y le aconseje en unos puntos para mejorarlos, a ella le encantaron; con Flutthershy logre conocer a los animales y me llevaba muy bien porque siempre me agradaron; Pinkie me hizo un pastel de bienvenida para mí y las demás, y cuando todas quedaron llenas yo me acabe el resto; con Rarity serví como modelo masculino de su ropa porque no tenía más maniquíes de hombre; con Applejack ayude en cosechar mas manzanas y ordenar más cosas de su granja, pero durante eso vi a Apple Bloom ella me miro y no podía creer que yo también no tenia Cutie Mark, se lanzo encima mío y me dijo: ¿Cómo es que no tienes Cutie Mark? Si eres ya un adulto, pero si no tienes Cutie Mark entonces podrías unirte a mi grupo llamado…

-¿Las Cutie Marks Crusaders verdad?

A.B: Si, ¿cómo supiste?

-Son muy conocidas.

A.B: Enserio eso es genial, espera… tu ya eres adulto y no tienes tu Cutie Mark significa que yo podría llegar a tu edad y también no tener mi Cutie Mark, ósea que…

Applejack: Detén tus caballos terrón de azúcar, el es… de otro mundo ¿sí?

-Sí, y te aseguro que tendrás pronto tu Cutie Mark.

Luego de ahí, con Twilight practique en el hechizo que estaba casi listo, durante todo el día estuve con Lyra, no quería que se sintiera menospreciada cuando yo realmente no paraba de agradecer que dejaran que viniera conmigo a mi mundo.

Llego el momento, me fui al castillo, donde estaba Celestia, Twilight y sus amigas fueron a presenciar nuestra despedida, Twilight me dijo que me pusiera en el centro de la habitación con Lyra al lado, ahí Celestia se alejo un poco, Twilight inclino su cabeza y su cuerno empezó a brillar. Yo les dije a todas: Gracias por todo.

Rarity: No, gracias a ti querido, sin ti no hubiera terminado la ropa de caballeros.

Applejack: Gracias a ti terrón de azúcar, tampoco hubiera cosechado tan rápido.

Rainbow: Ni hubiera mejorado mis maniobras.

Flutthershy: Ni hubiera animado tanto a los animalitos del bosque.

Pinkie: Y no tuviera escusa para hacer esa fiesta de bienvenida.

Twilight: Y tampoco… hubiera… hubiera terminado mi hechizo (lo dice con la voz interrumpida por el esfuerzo que tenía en su cuerno).

-Realmente fue un placer ayudar, y gracias Celestia, por dejar a Lyra irse conmigo.

Celestia: Solo te pido que cuides bien de Lyra como mi nuevo alumno en tu mundo.

-Trato hecho.

Mire a las seis ponys mientras se notaba su nostalgia en su rostro, disfruto los últimos segundos en ese maravilloso mundo, y una gran luz multicolor invade la habitación hasta no poder ver nada, siento un gran peso encima y al quitarse la luz, pude ver que estaba en la cocina de mi casa, todo regreso, pero me hubiera encantado quedarme allá a pesar de ser demasiado pedir, miro a mi lado y ahí estaba Lyra sonriéndome, y digo: Ahí lo ves, todo está bien…

+Sí, creo que nunca dude de ti.

Mire a mi alrededor pero vi lo que jamás pensé que vería, todas las cosas mías… la mesa, la nevera, las fotos, los muebles, no había nada, en vez de eso estaban cientos de cajas de mudanza amontonadas en todos lados. Ahí digo: Lyra, recuerda que el tiempo es diferente en los otros mundos.

+Si, y nosotros pasamos dos días allá.

-Para que la fecha este bien debería seguir siendo el año 2022.

Entonces subí al segundo piso, mi habitación estaba vacía, solo quedaban algunos muebles y la cama, mire la habitación de Lyra y solo quedo su cama, su escritorio y el arpa. Yo agarro el arpa, bajo las escaleras y se la doy a Lyra, ella la agarra con su cuerno y me voy afuera, habían mas plantas en otras partes de las aéreas verdes y veo a un señor caminando, me acerco a él y le pregunto: "Disculpe señor… ¿podría decirme la fecha?"

¿?: Si claro es el martes 16 de julio.

-Perdón me refería a él año.

Me miro como si fuera una broma y dijo: el 2024 claro.

Yo me quede en silencio y retrocedí un poco, ahí Lyra sale de la casa y se para a mi lado, el señor la ve y se pega un susto que sale corriendo, Lyra mira como corre y dice: Y entonces… ¿En qué año estamos?

-Estuvimos ausentes dos años.

+No lo puedo creer, ósea… que ya es el 2024.

-Si Lyra, seguro ya me dieron por muerto o perdido y en mi casa se están mudando.

Miro un poco mas como todo cambio, parecía una película, en dos días todas las cosas de mi casa desaparecieron y todo el aspecto de la residencia cambio, parecía una mudanza en tiempo record desde mi punto de vista. Me regreso a mi casa y veo un pergamino, sobre la cocina, camino hacia él con curiosidad y lo abro, decía:

"Mi querido nuevo alumno, tu cuidaste de una de mis súbditas por todos estos años, tú la trataste como otra de tu familia, a pesar de no pertenecer a ese mundo, tú te aseguraste de su seguridad, por esa razón dejo que se quede contigo, por el gran aprecio que se mantuvieron entre ustedes dos, espero puedas leer esto y entender lo que intento decirte, cuida bien de Lyra en tu mundo, les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos.

Atentamente: Celestia"

(Y abajo estaban las firmas de las otras 6 ponys)

Cuando termino de leer Lyra me pregunta: ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Seguir adelante, yo tengo que seguir adelante, por mi… y por ti Lyra, como dijo Celestia, te prometo que desde ahora… hare lo mejor que pueda para los dos.

**-FIN-**


End file.
